Humility
by ApoorvaHobbes
Summary: Thor, the arrogant son of Odin was banished to Earth to learn Humility. Instead of meeting Jane, he meets something else.


I am a big fan of Avengers and especially Thor.

He as a character has great potential as was shown in Thor Ragnarok. I wanted Thor to learn humility in another way. This takes place at Thor 2011 movie time.

Please read and Review. I am not a native English speaker so pardon some mistakes. !

* * *

Thor had never felt afraid, until that moment when he looked at All-Father's eyes. Sheer anger and power sizzled within them and also disappointment at his son.

When he woke, it was night..There was damp moist soil beneath him. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he found out he was lying in a forest. The air seemed humid and cold but bearable. He did not know how long he lay there in his misery, his cloak made a make shift blanket, when from a distance he heard the sound of some twigs snapping and he became alert.

Somewhere in the distance, a group of deer wound their way through the forest. It was a family of deer. A deer with the big antlers lead the way, while the strongest, the mother deer was at the very back. The fawns were in the middle flanked with other bigger deer on either side. Thor followed them through the trees as they finally stopped at a water stream. He sat down near a distant tree quite hidden and watched them. Their family reminded Thor of his. The fawns reminded him of his friends and Loki. The two strong deer reminded him of his parents. His anger at his father was still strong but being cast out had knocked some sense into Thor. He watched amused as the deer started polishing and sharping its antlers to a tree.

Having nothing to do , Thor followed this group around the forest for days. He ate the fruits of the wild trees and drank the water from the stream. At some point, the deer did became aware of Thor, but largely ignored him as he did not pose any threat. One day, he slowly crept near the nearest fawn and lightly brushed its head. He tensed as the bigger deer stared at him but was relieved when they did not do anything.

It was a bright sunny day, and Thor had just woken up from a wonderful dream. Suddenly he heard a loud bang and birds suddenly took off. Heart thudding, Thor rushed towards the source and found the deer with the antlers bleeding. Its family were panicked and were running blindly. Thor discovered the bleeding gun shot wound near its chest and quickly tore a piece of cloth from his cape,and tied it tightly to stem the blood flow. He was enraged and his hands shook. Who would be so cruel to kill such innocent beings. Then he heard the loud voices of some men nearby. They were laughing. The other deer had not left them and were surrounding the wounded one. And through the clearing, with their gun aimed, some men and women stepped out. Seeing Thor, they gave a cry of surprise.

Thor had never felt such anger as he looked at them. He slowly stood up towering over them and walked towards them and without warning punched the nearest guy. The others sprung into action and tried to pin him down. It was of no use. Although they were 4 people, Thor's anger and strength was enough to subdue them. One guy stupidly waved at him a piece of paper showing him his hunting license before Thor tore it and kicked him. When all of them, including the woman lay on the ground groaning and in pain, Thor, spoke with quiet voice. That voice was enough to send down shivers up their spine. "You will leave your weapons here and run back to your homes. You have 2 minutes. And if you even think of killing any other innocent, you will incur Thor's wrath."

The people quickly scrambled to their feet and ran. Thor turned towards the deer who lay bleeding. Thor watched sadly as it lay groaning piteously feeling helpless. It did not have much time, the other deer were quiet as though they knew. Thor prayed with tears in his eyes and stroked the deer softly. What use was he when he could not even protect them. The mighty God Thor. He scoffed. He was useless. When the deer finally died, Thor carried it under an ancient tree and buried him in leaves and mud.

Thor had killed many beings, but it was always in a war and beings who could protect themselves. Killing innocents was considered the highest form of sin in Asgard. Thor thought which cruel realm was he in.

He vowed to protect the remaining animals in the group now, they seemed to accept him and walked with him, sometimes the deer leading the way and sometimes Thor. After few hours, he noticed the trees thinning. As they came near the edge, Thor noticed in the distance some small houses and buildings.

The biggest deer, then gave Thor a look which filled Thor with Sadness and he felt deeply humbled and joyous. It was not Thor who was protecting them , they were protecting him and had also shown him the way. He did not want to leave. But the mother deer gently nudged him, which reminded Thor of his own mother's touch. His eyes burned with tears and he slowly walked away from the forest edge. The deer were still there as though making sure and then with a last look they disappeared into the forest.

He then saw them. Dozens of vehicles around a huge white building setup. Men in black suits were running frantically. He heard them shouting about an object causing disturbance and electrical impulses. An unmovable object. Thor smiled and triumphantly raised his hand and waited. He felt it before he saw Mjolnir zooming towards him and he caught his beloved hammer in his hand. The men then rushed towards him, with their guns and Thor just laughed. He threw his hammer and knocked their guns down. By Odin's beard,how he hated guns. A man then approached him with raised arms and said quite bravely, "I am Phil Coulson. Can we talk please".

XXXXXEndXXXXXX

* * *

That's it. Please leave your thoughts ! :)


End file.
